Beyond Time On Hiatus, I'm moving
by ViVi222
Summary: The Leaf has been destroyed, leaving only Hinata alive. She goes to the only person who may be able to help, The Kazekage. Gaara knows of a forbidden jutsu that can transport a person back in time. Will this be enough to save them all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first Naruto fic, and it's all thanks to Smile-Evily. This whole story is entirely her idea, i'm just the pen (or keyboard as it may be) that writes it. So she should get most of the credit, because I could of never come up with a fic like this XD **

**With our powers combined...we hopefully have come up with a story you will enjoy :P**

**A little background, this is an AU story (maybe) set in the future when our beloved hero's are approximatly 23 years old. It will mostly center around Hinata, Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke. Many more chapter to come!**

**This isn't exactly where I wanted the first chapter to end, but it was getting kinda long, so I decided to split the first chapter into two. I truely hope you enjoy it! I've had A LOT of fun writing it! Rated teen for charecter death...for now. May be rated M later for more...adult themes, if you get my hint hehe. (Lemons are great!)**

**Please R&R, I love the feedback! Feedback helps me improve the stories, correct mistakes, and let's me know what you want to see XP**

**And now I will shut up so you can read...I hope you like it! ~V**

**

* * *

**

Hinata's POV

All I could smell was burning. Burning wood, burning cloth, burning flesh.

I tried to open my eyes, but everything was black. What had happened?

I activate the byakugan, trying to see through whatever it was that I was under. What I saw was...nothing.

No chakra signatures. None. That's not possible. Even the birds gave off chakra, if only a small amount.

I try to move an find I can. I'm burried under some sort of rubble, but i'm not sure what. I still can't remember what happened.

I push at the stone above me with all I have, hoping to the gods that it doesn't collapse in on me.

I see light, I keep pushing. I can smell the air now. It smells like death.

I finally free myself of the debris, and almost wish I hadn't.

Everything is gone. Everything has been raised to the ground. Bodies are strewn about, mangled and disfigured.

I immediately recognise two bodies closest to me. Neji and Naruto.

Naruto is on top of the pile of rubble that I was buried under. His stomach is torn open, insides spilling out. My hands fly up to my mouth, breath catching in my throat.

How could someone kill Naruto? How, after everything that he had endured, could he die?

Again I rack my brain, I still can't remember what happened here.

Neji is a few yards in front of us. His skull is crushed, blood drying and sticky in his long hair.

I swallow down the stomach bile threatening to come out my mouth. I can't break down, not yet.

Naruto and Neji may be dead, but someone besides me had to of survived...right?

* * *

I spend the next six hours searching what was once the leaf village. Not a single soul was spared.

I found Sakura in what was left of the hospital, shielding a patient even in death.

Kuranai-sensi was curled around her daughter, Shikamaru across the room. He tried to protect them to the end, just like he promised Asuma-sensei.

Kiba-kun and Akamaru were found by the creek. It looked like some giant had torn Akamaru in half, Kiba's neck snapped.

Ino and Chouji were with their fathers. All dead.

Everyone was dead. Killed in the most horrific ways I had ever seen.

Sai had a gaping hole in his chest where his heart should be.

Shino had been crushed, his kikiachu scattered about.

Tenten was burnt over most of her body, Lee next to her.

Kakashi-sensi was missing an entire arm, Pakun and Iruka-sensei near by.

My sister's spine had been snapped. My father at the entrance to what was once our home. He had been decapitated.

I stared at the setting sun. "Lady Amaterasu, what happened here?"

No answer from the goddess. I didn't expect one.

* * *

I find an open patch of land outside of the village proper and sit there, eyes closed, legs folded under me.

What did I do now? I needed help.

An image floated to the surface of my mind. A man with fair skin and feral green eyes, shocking auburn hair.

Gaara. The Kazekage of the Sand. The Leaf village's greatest ally.

If nothing else Gaara needed to know what happened here. If something could destroy the most powerful of the hidden villages and everyone in it, it could take out the smaller Sand village easily.

I made up my mind. I would make the three day journey to the Sand. I didn't know what Gaara could do to help, but I couldn't just sit here.

There was nothing left for me here.

Everything, everyone I loved was gone. Dead. Destroyed.

I still didn't know what had happened, or why I survived.

Maybe Gaara would have some idea.

I could only hope.

* * *

The journey to the sand village was difficult. The never ending sands of the desert undulated and caused confusion. I had to watch the stars to keep from getting lost.

The sun was beginning to rise and I was ready to collapse when I finally see the cliff face that was the entrance to the Village Hidden in the Sand. I could read the chakra signatures of the posted guards. I sincerely hope they don't attack me, I don't have enough strength left to fight them. They shouldn't, seeing as the Leaf was allys with the Sand, but accidents happen.

I enter the narrow corridor of rock, watching the Sand shinobi with my byakugan. Finally I stop. "I need to speak with the Kazekage. Something terrible has happened to the Leaf village." I call out, voice cracking from thirst.

A chakra signature I recognise approaches. It's Kankuro. "Hinata? What happened?" He asks, confusion plain in his voice.

"The Leaf. It's gone. Everything and everyone has been destroyed."

* * *

Gaara's POV

I sit in my chambers. The sun is just now starting to break over the rocks that surrounded the village. This was one of my favorite times of day, just before dawn, when the desert hasn't had time to heat up and the general populace is still slumbering.

Even after Shukaku was removed I found sleep was something that didn't come easily to me. At first all I wanted to do was sleep, but after, I found I might only sleep three hours a night, if I was lucky.

The door to the office creaks open softly, it's Temari with a tray of food. She still had a habit of mothering me, worrying that I didn't sleep enough, didn't eat enough. Watching her pad silently into the room, belly swollen with a child made me smile slightly. She was going to make an excellent mother, and Shikamaru an excellent father. They balanced each other out.

I was more excited then anyone would ever know at the fact that soon I would be an uncle. I wanted to give this child everything I was denied. A loving family, a safe home. As Kazekage I would do anything to ensure that this child, and all the children of this village would be protected.

Though the idea of Shikamaru and Temari's intelegance being combined into one being was slightly terrifiying. The child would undoubtdly be overly intelligent. In my experiance overly intelegent children got into more trouble then average children.

But maybe it would inherit its fathers laziness.

Who knows, Temari may be carrying the next Kazekage of the Sand. I know my sister has the potential to be Kazekage, and Shikamaru has been told on more then one occasion that he would make an excellent Hokage, though he seems content being Naruto's adviser. Just like my sister was mine.

Though I think in Shikamaru's case it was his lack of motivation to do anything that kept him content being adviser. I know Temari's reason was she believed I was a better Kazekage.

She said other leaders feared me more, which is funny to me since Temari could be one of the most frightning people you'll ever meet when she is fighting for something she believes in.

Kankuro was great at heading the Sand's military forces, but he could never be Kazekage. He doesn't have the political savviness of Temari or the patients of me. I know this, he knows this, and Temari reminds him of this at every chance.

Temari sets the tray of food and coffee infront of me and lowers herself into a chair. "Eat." She commands, pulling a stack of papers to her.

"Did you eat?" I ask, taking the mug of coffee. It's pale and smells sweet, just like I like it. My big sister knows me to well.

I see her blush in the dim light and avert her eyes. I shove the tray of food at her, repeating her earlier command. "Eat."

"I'm not hungry." She mumbles, not looking at the food.

I stare her down, this doesn't effect her. Most people would run screaming at the glare I was giving my eldest sibling, but she just ignored it. Of course she had grown up with me when I was more murderous demon then human.

Temari had always been able to talk me down. It was her gift.

Kankuro's gift had been to piss me off. He was exceedingly good at that.

Funny that he was my best friend and closest confidant now.

Though my big brother could still piss me off in a heart beat. I think he enjoyed it. Knowing that I wouldn't snap and kill him.

Just last week Temari had to talk me out of crushing Kankuro's arm with my sand after he punched me.

* * *

Temari and I had reached an agreement. We shared the food. I was drinking some miso soup and Temari cutting apart an apple when the door was kicked in.

"Gaara!" It was Kankuro, he was carrying someone in his arms, a woman. I was instantly on my feet, as was Temari.

It only took me a moment to recognise the female he was carrying, "Hinata?" I ask, confused. What was the Leaf ninja doing here? The only person in the Leaf who came and went as they pleased without announcing their arrival via hawk was Shikamaru, and that was because of my sister. The journey to the Sand was a dangerous one, and usually we sent someone out to meet the shinobi from Konoha when they ventured here.

"What's going on Kankuro?" Temari asked, obviously as confused as I was.

My brother carried the young woman over to the couch, setting her down carefully. Temari and I headed over to them. Hinata looked horrible. She was covered in scrapes and bruises of every color. Ash was smudged over her light colored jacket. Temari walked over to the desk again, pouring a glass of water out of the little pitcher sitting on the tray.

"I'm not really sure. One of the guards spotted her about twenty minutes ago and called me out. When I got to her she said the Leaf had been destroyed, that everything had been destroyed, and collapsed." Kankuro explained, kneeling next to the unconscious woman, checking the pulse in her wrist.

Temari and I froze, staring at our brother. "What do you mean everything was destroyed?" Temari asked in a hushed voice. The hand holding the glass of water was shaking.

"I don't know. That's all I got out of her before she passed out. She's seems okay, if not a little beaten up. I think she just dropped from exhaustion, she should wake up soon." He answered, shaking his head.

I turn to my sister, grabbing the glass from her before she can drop it. "Temari, go order a hawk sent to Konoha. We need to find out what happened," I turn back to my brother, "Kankuro, send out the guards and put them on full alert. If something did destroy the Leaf there's a high possibility it could attack us too. We can't take a chance of being caught off guard."

Kankuro nodded, jumping to his feet. He looked at Temari, who was still just standing there. Finally he gently grabed her wrist, leading her towards the door, "Come on Tem."

As my siblings left the room I headed towards the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it down with precious cold water. How could someone destroy the Leaf? It wasn't possible. Naruto was Hokage, the same Naruto who had beaten me time and again. The same Naruto who never, EVER, gave up. The same Naruto who had saved the Leaf when he was still just a teen. The same Naruto who had saved me...in more ways then one.

And there wasn't just Naruto. There was my sister's husband, Shikamaru, the most intelligent man I had ever met. The best strategist of our generation. There was Sakura, with all her strength and determination. The two byakugan users, Neji, who had surpassed any Hyuuga before him, despite being from the cursed branch of his family, and Hinata, who had inherited the title of head of her clan just two years ago.

There was Rock Lee, who was like Naruto in the way that he never gave up, even when he should. Ten Ten with all her specialization in weapons. Ino and her terrifying mind jutsu's. Chouji and his loyalty to his friends that allowed him to accomplish the nearly impossible. Sai with his gift for deadly art. Shino and his army of kikachu. Kiba and Akamaru and the fearsome bond.

There were others besides them as well. There was Konohamaru who was so like Naruto, and the rest of his squad. There was Hinata's sister Hanabi, her father, and the rest of the Hyuuga clan. There was Chouji's clan, Shino's clan, Kiba's clan. There were the sensei's who taught the most powerful generation of shinobi to come from the most powerful of the Hidden Villages...

The idea that the Leaf was gone was ludicrist, but for what other reason would Hinata make such a trecherous journey in her state?

I brushed raven bangs away from the woman's pale face, placing a cloth on her forehead. I used a second one to wipe down her face and throat, finally lifting her head gently and putting it at the back of her neck.

I reach down and grip Hinata's hand. I can feel the callouses from years of handling weapons, but her hands are softer then most shinobi's. This surprises me slightly, but then I remember the Hyuuga's fighting style. Her palms are clammy. She's in shock. It takes a lot for a ninja to go into shock...

I glance around the room for something to cover her with. Her head may be burning up but the rest of her is freezing. Seeing nothing adequate I finally stand, removing my Kazekage's robes. I carefully drape the white cloth over her, tucking it in around her body to keep in as much heat as possible, leaving only her head and arm exposed.

I notice that her skin is the same color as the robe. Hinata was always fair, but was she this pale before? Or was it the shock that had drained all the color from her face?

The door opens again, it's Temari. "We haven't received any word from the Leaf. I sent our fastest bird there. How's she doing?" She asks as she moves to look at the younger woman on the couch.

"She's in shock." I tell her, glancing into her dark blue eyes for a moment. She turns on her heel and heads back to the door, opening it. "Matsuri, go fetch a medic." I hear the responding, "Yes, Lady Temari!" coming from my former student in the next room, her footsteps hurrying away.

I hope Hinata awakes soon. Finding out whats happened to the Leaf, to Naruto... What Kankuro reported couldn't be true, could it?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, I get distracted easily lol. I hope you enjoy, R&R is always nice XD**

* * *

By the time the medical ninja comes rushing in, Hinata is starting to stir. The young woman in white pushes past us, kneeling at the dark haired womans side. Her hands glow green as she passes them over the Leaf ninja's body.

"How is she?" Kankuro ask's from the doorway. I glance at my brother, he looks out of breath. He must of run back after alerting the guards.

The med nin scrunches her face in concentration, "She's going to be fine. She has three cracked ribs, a small fracture to her right tibia, and her left ankle is sprained, but otherwise she seems to be in good health. She's coming out of shock and is quite dehydrated. Probably hasn't eaten in a few days either. I suggest getting some fluids in her, water and orange juice to be specific. Try to get her to eat something. To be safe you might want to bring her to the hospital so we can start an i.v. drip and get her some painkillers. Breathing has got to be killing her with her ribs like this, not to mention she walked here with her legs in the condition they're in." She says, brushing short strawberry blonde hair from her face and getting to her feet. She turned to me, "If you'll excuse me Lord Kazekage. I'm the head medic on the floor at the moment and we only have one other experienced med nin on staff tonight. I'll take Matsuri with me and send her back with some juice and anti-inflammatory. They should help any pain without affecting her judgment."

I nod at her, "Thank you Sumiko." and move back to Hinata's side. The medical ninja bows and turns towards the door, grabbing Matsuri's wrist on the way out.

Hinata jumps, eyes still closed, as the door shuts. Temari hands the previously poured glass of water back to me. I could feel Kankuro hovering over my shoulder, attention focused on the woman in front of us.

Hinata gasped, face cringing in pain. Her eye's began to flutter, then snapped open. She sat up bolt straight, and I gently pushed her back down, hand resting on her shoulder. "Calm down Hinata, you're safe." Kankuro says from behind me, leaning forward to retrieve the cloth that fell from her forehead.

"Ka-Kankuro-san, Temari-san, G-Gaara-sama, oh thank the gods." Hinata said in her high pitched tone, voice cracking and dry. She visibly relaxed against the couch.

I press the glass of water into Hinata's shaking hand. "Drink." I order her. She nods, mumbling "Thank you." and struggles to sit up. Kankuro curls hands under her shoulder and helps her upright. I grab the glass in her hand, fingers brushing against hers, to keep the precious liquid from spilling.

With my help she manages to take a few sips of water. "Hinata, what happened?" Temari asks in a rushed tone. I can hear the panic in my sisters voice, though I doubt the Leaf ninja can.

There is a knock on the door. Kankuro hurries to answer it. I look over, seeing him converse with Matsuri. He nods and returns to us. "Matsuri said Sumiko said to have her take two of these, and to drink the whole glass of orange juice." Holding out his hand, two small brown pills in his palm. Hinata eyes them suspiciously as I take them from my brother.

"They're just anti-inflamitories. Our head medical nin said you hurt your ribs and legs. This will help." I tell her, setting the pills in her hand. She nods and takes them, washing them down with the water.

"Now tell us, what happened? Kankuro said you told him the Leaf has been destroyed." I say, feeling her forehead with the back of my hand. Her temperature has come down.

A slight tremble began in Hinata's body as she spoke. "I don't know what happened. I can't remember anything. I woke up under a pile of rubble, when I got out all I saw was...death. Everyone is dead. Naruto and Neji were the first ones I saw."

I can see my sister turning white beside me, eyes wide. She grabs her stomach protectively.

"I searched the whole village. I found Sakura in the hospital, I expected to find Lee with her, but I found him near Tenten. Kakashi-sensei was at the front gate with Iruka-sensei. Kiba-kun was by the creek. Everyone was scattered about, as if the attack came from all directions."

Temari couldn't hold it in any longer, she finally blurted out, "What about Shikamaru?"

Hinata looked down, running her free hand over the white robe now covering her legs. She finally looked up again, staring straight into Temari's eyes, "He's dead as well. I found him with Kuranai-sensei and her daughter in what was left of her home. He must of been trying to protect them. I'm so sorry Temari-san."

Temari nodded slowly, eye's focusing something that wasn't there. Suddenly her legs gave, Kankuro grabbing her right before she hit the floor.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." She said in a hushed whisper as our brother lowered her to her knees. She hunched over herself, hugging her distended belly. She kept repeating that she was okay, while Kankuro rubbed her back in useless circles, trying his best to comfort her.

Temari lifted her head and looked at Hinata and I, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "How did this happen?" she asked, voice fierce.

Hinata squirmed under the intensity of my sisters gaze. "I-I don't know. I've been trying to figure that out myself since I came to. I keep going over every known living enemy of my village and I can't think of anyone who could cause such mass destruction. Ever since Naruto-kun took over as Hokage the threats to the village have dwindled to virtually none."

* * *

I sat in my office alone, going over ever possible scenario. Hinata had been taken to the hospital, along with Temari, though Temari refused to stay once they confirmed that the baby was okay.

The Leaf was gone. It seemed impossible, but there it was. If something could destroy them so completely, it could wipe out my own village without a second thought.

Would it attack us? Was this isolated to an attack on them, or was this something bigger? I just didn't know. I don't know what to do!

In the nearly a decade I've been Kazekage, I've never had to deal with something on this scale. Even when I was abducted and actually killed, it was just me. It wasn't my village, my people. The ones I cared about.

Without the Leaf as an ally we were exposed. Other leaders may fear me, but the Sand is not terribly large. We're known for having some of the fiercest shinobi, but we don't have many. If a village, like say the Mist, chose to, they could possibly defeat us.

Then there was the Village Hidden in the Stone. Their Kage in particular dispises me, and they were close by. What would happen when they discovered the Leaf's fall?

Shit shit shit.

Calm down, you can't lose it now. You need to keep a cool head, you need to figure out what to do to protect everyone, possibly to save everyone.

What would Naruto do? Nothing, of course. Naruto was dead. Lee was dead. Shikamaru was dead. They were all dead.

The hopes I had for my sister's child just hours ago, gone. Something would always be missing from its life. Like something was always missing from my life, even before Orochimaru had my father killed. I never met my mother in the flesh. I killed her in order to be brought into this world.

If only I could turn back time. Go back and figure out what destroyed the Leaf, prevent it...

That's when it dawned on me. I could.

Well not me specifically. I couldn't go back, but someone else could.

Years ago I had traveled to the cave in the desert that had been rumored to be Shukaku's home. What I found in there was boundless treasures, statues, idols, riches...and a particular scroll.

The scroll was so old it was nearly crumbling. It had been stored in an urn. It had a jutsu written on it, a very complex, deadly jutsu.

It could send someone back in time.

There were some catches to it though. It could only send someone back sixteen years, no more, no less. It also could only send one person back.

It could only be performed on a specific night, in a specific place.

It also required a life. A human sacrifice.

The user of the jutsu would lose their life in the process of performing it.

It required someone with a specific type of chakra and specific level of talent.

I met those specification. I could do it. I could possibly save everyone, at the cost of my life.

It really wasn't that great of a price to pay if you thought about it.

Once Naruto, along with others, put their lives on the line to bring me back to life. I could finally return the favor.

And if it worked, I wouldn't really be dead. I would be seven again. Oh joy.


End file.
